Cosas del destino
by Lyndis-san
Summary: La guerra terminó, los dragones derrotados y así al maldito Leon, o eso creen... Ahora algo se tambalea y Freila actua. Tana actúa: Necesitará ayuda de una buena espadachina... TanaxMarisa Femslash


Hacía tres años que la guerra había acabado. Hacía tres años que el mundo había hallado la paz.

Tana se encontraba mal esa mañana, se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza que martilleaba cada uno de sus sentidos y le hacían tener ganas de quedarse en la cama tranquila, echada y sin nada en lo que pensar más que en que aquella maldita molestia se esfumara. Sin embargo, por más que lo deseara, no podía hacerlo. Era la princesa de Freila: ¿qué imagen daba si se quedaba vagueando todo el día? No no no, tenía que ayudar a James con las tareas administrativas del reino… Toda una diversión.

Suspiró abatida ante la perspectiva de estar toda la mañana llevando las cuentas de quién había pagado las tasas y quién no e intentar cuadrar los ingresos para hacer de su tierra un país própero y feliz. ¡Pero si ya lo era! Para qué tanto papeleo... Bajo el punto de vista inexperto de Tana, ya cansada de la rutina, sólo consideraba verdadero problema el que sus gentes murieran de hambre, de una enfermedad, una guerra. Con defenderlos y cuidarlos debería bastar.

Sin embargo y por más que quería auto convencerse para asegurarse la razón sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto. Sabía que por su deber de princesa debía quedarse ahí, aún a la sombra de su hermano para cuidar lo que su padre les había dejado hacía un año al morir. De todas formas no le importaba no ser la que diera la cara al público, la que se llevara el mérito de los aciertos o la desdicha de los fracasos. Al fin y al cabo tan sólo tenía diecinueve años, lo consideraba una carga extra e innecesaria. Además sabía que James disfrutaba con eso…

Se comenzó a vestir con parsimonia y finalmente se fue a mirar al espejo para comprobar, con desagrado y frustración, que su pelo esa mañana se había despertado tan rebelde como su cabeza. Sin demasiado ánimo lo cepilló y necesitó al menos unos veinte minutos para conseguir "domarlo".

-¡Aaaah!

Soltó el peine de golpe en la cómoda y bufó resignada. Algo le decía que ese no iba a ser su día.

Abrió el cajón para coger otro peine un poco más nuevo para ver si conseguía algún efecto positivo y visualizó entonces uno de sus tesoros más preciados: sus cartas.

Sí, era la correspondencia que había mantenido –y mantenía en algunos casos- con sus antiguos compañeros de campaña. Definitivamente aquella aventura, por joven que la hubiera pillado, había resultado gratificante en muchos ámbitos de su vida.

La primera de las cartas era de Eirika y de hecho era la más reciente, pues como había hecho durante años mantenía un contacto asiduo con ella y la quería demasiado. La siguiente era de Ephraim. Oh, Ephraim… Si él hubiera sabido que de pequeña Tana estaba loquita por él seguramente se habría reído de ella. La diferencia de edad no era lo principal, si no… Bueno, que eran muy diferentes y además Tana había aprendido a crecer con él como amiga. Se había acostumbrado sin darse cuenta y, al mismo tiempo había dejado de sentir esas cosas de niña cuando le veía. Además ahora él estaba con L'Arachel, la cual le escribía con cuidadosa caligrafía sobre su vida con el príncipe y como lograba contenerlo. Según ella él estaba loco, pero seguramente sólo intentaba comprender a una mujer tan extravagante como L'Arachel.

Tampoco se escapaban de las cartas Cormag, Vanessa, Amelia, Franz… Incluso Joshua escribía a veces, convencido seguramente por Natalie, explicando que se encontraban bien allí en pleno desierto. Desde luego esos dos sí que se querían.

Tethys, Ewan… Sin embargo había una, precisamente una que jamás le había escrito: Marisa. Tana frunció levemente el ceño comprobando como todos, al menos una vez, se habían decidido a contar algo mediante la correspondencia. Sin embargo esa espadachina, "centella carmesí" la llamaban todos, no se había dignado a escribirle tan siquiera una nota ni una sola vez. Además lo que más le molestaba a Tana de todo aquello era que había mostrado interés en la joven, por más taciturna o borde que fuera Tana siempre había intentado hablar con ella. ¡Incluso podría haber jurado que comenzaban a ser amigas! Siempre había notado cierta chispa de complicidad y, sin embargo… Precisamente ella era la que había desaparecido, borrado del mapa, caput. Soltó de mala gana las cartas en el cajón y lo cerró del golpe volviendo a su tarea de cepillarse el pelo.

Desistió finalmente y tan sólo se hizo un recogido que disimulaba bastante bien su falta de ganas a la hora de peinarse. Ropas adecuadas, andares adecuados, modales adecuados… Toooodo adecuado, excepto el humor de perros que se traía esta mañana. ¡Vamos, sólo una maldita carta! ¡¿Qué le costaba? Definitivamente aquello no había ayudado a que Tana mejorase su expresión ruda o a que se relajara.

Además cuanto más intentaba buscarle solución más se irritaba porque, para colmo, Marisa tan siquiera vivía en alguna residencia fija o algo de eso. No, encima mercenaria errante. ¿Cómo hacer que le llegase una carta? Había pensado más de una vez en mandar a un par de exploradores o tres a intentar encontrarla pero… ¡Qué demonios! Era ella la que sabía donde estaba Tana, que se preocupase ella. Una princesa no debía arrastrarse por nadie… Y sin embargo estaba deseando revolcarse en el lodo si con ello hubiera ganado una pista del paradero de la joven.

Casi llegaba al salón mientras por su mente seguían pasando todo tipo de cosas acerca de cierta mujer de pelo rosado. El caso era que a veces Tana se preocupaba. Sí, es decir, ese afán por encontrar a la mercenaria, por hablarle de nuevo o por conseguir tener un contacto con ella en ocasiones la llevaban a extremos en los que la auriga no conseguía controlar sus nervios. Se ponía de mal humor y lo pagaba con cualquiera y sabía que eso no era justo, por lo que se cabreaba aún más con la mercenaria. Ay Dios, si tan sólo la hubiera tenido delante en ese momento…

Entró en el salón de reuniones donde, junto a James y otros administradores, contemplaban los gastos de los habitantes y sus ingresos.

-Buenos días a todos – soltó con educación y demasiada insipidez.

-No lo serán para ti hoy

-Ja, Ja – una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de Tana

James sólo sonrió. Él y su maldito sarcasmo, tss…

-Mira Tana, tengo que contarte algo y no quiero andarme con rodeos

Tana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Pero qué clase de cosa podía ser tan importante para que tan siquiera la dejara sentarse? Vamos, James no solía tener demasiada delicadeza pero eso era pasarse. La estaba preocupando y tan sólo llevaba medio minuto en aquella sala.

-Hemos encontrado hordas de monstruos al sur de Freila. – soltó de pronto el príncipe con aire sereno.

-¡¿QUÉ? – Tana era todo lo contrario. –Espera un segundo… NOSOTROS eliminamos a todos los monstruos hace tres años, ¡no puede ser!

-Parece ser que sí puede Tana… Mira, te explico. Llevo desde bien temprano preparándolo todo – dijo James demasiado seguro para el gusto de Tana. Le acercó un mapa y le señaló un camino con el dedo – Mira, si tomamos esta ruta ahora y por el camino por el que van conseguiremos detenerlos, además ya he contactado con un grupo de mercenarios y Eirika nos prestará ayuda para…

-Eh, para un momento James – Tana alzó la mano ante el rostro de su hermano – Sabes que te considero un gran estratega, el mejor que he conocido hasta el momento pero… A ver, ¿no crees que podrías considerarme de vez en cuando para algo?

-Te estoy explicando mi plan – contestó James con evidente molestia.

-EXACTO, me estás explicando y no pidiendo mi opinión. – Oh, ahí venía el huracán Tana- Sólo te digo que cuando papá murió nos dejó el reino a cargo de los dos, no sólo al tuyo.

El tono de tana comenzaba a subir.

-Siempre me has dejado todo lo militar a mí, ¿se puede saber que bicho te ha picado esta mañana? – espetó James cruzándose de brazos.

Desgraciadamente él, por idiota y testarudo que pudiera llegar a ser, seguía siendo su hermano y Tana sabía que como James no la comprendía nadie.

-Nada, ninguno… Por favor solo olvídalo, me he despertado con dolor de cabeza y supongo que eso no ayuda con mi humor.

-Bueno pues la próxima vez en lugar de venir a discutir quédate en tu habitación.

Sorprendentemente Tana logró morderse la lengua el tiempo suficiente para no contestar y permitir a su hermano continuar con aquel plan al que Tana quería prestarle atención y, sin embargo, le importaba un auténtico comino. Ahora mismo le preocupaba más que hubiera engendros y no cómo pararlos. Lo que no le cuadraba era que a su hermano le importara bien poco eso porque, a ver: él había luchado codo con codo junto a ella y todos los demás para combatirlo y sabía perfectamente que no bastaba con clavar la espada en la carne y ya.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan tranquilo ante la perspectiva de que se avecine otra catátrofe? Cómo la de hace tres años, digo.

-Porque dudo que se trate de lo mismo – la simpleza de James tranquilizó a Tana a sobremanera – Mi teoría es que se tratan de aquellos que se ocultaron en los bosques y, seguramente al debilitarse el aura maligna que los engendró no tuvieron valor de salir… Sin embargo ahora quizá tienen demasiada hambre o a lo mejor son los suficientemente estúpidos para no saber ni donde están.

James dejó escapar una risotada que contagió a Tana parte de su energía. Lo cierto era que, fuera verdad o no, tenía sentido. Eso era suficiente para conseguir que todo quien le escuchase mantuviera la calma.

-Está bien… Te ayudaré, y sabes también que iré a enfrentarlos.- puso el dedo índice en la boca de su hermano y cerró los ojos – Y no reproches. Lo hice una vez cuando tenía dieciséis años y era mucho peor. Por Dios, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo lograré ahora?

James suspiró y guardó silencio. Él era obstinado como su padre y parecía ser que su hermana había heredado aquella parte.

-Está bien, pues prepárate porque pienso salir mañana temprano. No dejaré que avancen un solo kilómetro más hacia nuestro país – dijo James como dando por finalizada la conversación – Y por cierto, mañana bien temprano llegará Eirika con Franz y Seth. Además han logrado contactar con Gerik y Tethys y les han "contratado"

Tana hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Gerik. "Los mercenarios de Gerik…"

-¿Marisa no va con ellos? – preguntó con falsa indiferencia.

-Pues… Eirika no la ha nombrado, asique supongo que no. No lo sé. – James se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para seguir trazando cosas en su mapa.- De todas formas eso da igual. Mañana al amanecer quiero que tengas a tu pegaso listo, tu lanza lista y también tu armadura. No esperaremos por nadie; tan siquiera por la princesa.

Tana hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco y se giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer del salón. Parecía ser que ni por la aparición de las aberraciones lograría encontrar a esa maldita mujer…


End file.
